WindClan/Characteristics
WindClan The Swift and Loyal Characteristics Physical WindClan coats tend to be very pale shades of brown; a rich black, red, or all white color is a rare sight (though it does happen, usually to the pelt owner’s dismay). The most common colors are, surprisingly, chocolate and cinnamon (and their diluted forms, lilac, and fawn); black and grey (and by extension, blue and cream) are still present but somewhat uncommon. Tabbies are typically the second most common pelt pattern type, followed by torbies, tortoiseshells. Solid colors are the most common pelt pattern. Tabby types in order of most to least common are as follows: ticked (usually residual), mackerel, spotted, classic. Unlike the other Clans, WindClan has a high concentration of colorpointed cats because of their “breeding bubble”; they are still somewhat uncommon, but because of their long-time hereditary strand within the Clan, they serve as the primary source of blue-eyed WindClanners, and of the colorpoint gene in the mountain territories. Smoke (and therefore silver tabby) is very uncommon; both tend to be discouraged because they make the cat into a target, but because both are dominant genetically they still carry on. White spotting is common in WindClan, but it almost never reaches beyond 50% of the cat’s pelt. WindClan builds are almost always smaller than average and very compact and tend to be light and lean to lend to their running abilities. Their ears are large and broad (for increased hearing), and their paws also tend to be wider than average (for easier impact in a hard dash). Their paw pads are almost always caked with dust and very very tough. To keep cool and light on their feet, WindClan pelts are as short as can be. Longhaired cats are not only rare (typically only occurring when an outsider’s blood leaks into their pool), but even discouraged; existing longhairs will sometimes see their fur be “trimmed down” overnight by unruly apprentices. The most common abnormality in WindClan is “wirehair”; a close relative to the fur-curling rex gene, it gives the fur a tightly-waved but coarse texture. It tends to be rare in the other Clans, but in WindClan it’s common. Their eyes tend to stay within the mid-range of colors; yellows are common, with a hazel, amber, green, and occasionally chestnut brown after in popularity; darker/richer colors like orange or copper tend to be purged from the genetic pool if they get reintroduced. Blue is uncommon, and almost always linked to the distinct colorpointed bloodline. Philosophical Windclan cats are most known for their quick wit. They are known to be one of the smartest clans, but the ones that are the least adaptable. Windclan cats can easily solve a simple clan problem but have a terrible time with new situations. They are rumored to be overworked, some other clan cats thinking all they do is work all day. However, this is untrue. Windclan cats do work very hard, but also can have fun. Although not the most creative cats, they know how to throw a moss ball around. Windclan has fluid morals, they can change side at any time depending on who they think is right at the time, they generally lean into a more peaceful and good side, but can also go down a much darker path, this isn’t quite adapting, it’s more two-faced than anything. Most of Windclan is proud of something though: their loyalty. Some Windclan cats are known to die for their clan, but some are cowards. Ever since they moved away from the old territory, Windclan has gotten to toughen up a bit more, which is good for them. The members of Windclan are also known to be quiet and don’t tell their secrets, which raises some suspicion among the clans. Most cats know nothing about Windclan culture, but some cats will tell you of their odd burial practices and a small scent of hundreds of rotting bodies they caught while sneaking in. Category:WindClan